If you wait, you may lose
by notxherex
Summary: Francis is getting married and Arthur decides to visit him on the day before his wedding. One-shot! Human names. AU! I suppose.


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

><p>Arthur sat at Francis' house beside the said Frenchman. He had told himself he was only going to visit and wish the other luck on his future marriage. He told himself he only brought flowers to be polite. Nevermind that they were red roses. Francis knew what they meant, he must have known because, not only was he the country of love, it was common knowledge.<p>

_I love you. _

Francis never said anything about the roses. He just smiled and invited the other in. That was when Arthur had felt his heart began to break but stopped his thoughts from becoming depressing. It didn't mean anything that Francis had said nothing. He was an idiot after all. Yes, he was an idiot.

_A fool. _

The first thing Arthur saw when he came in was the suit laying on the living room couch. His heart throbbed painfully. Francis grabbed it and excused himself in order to put it away. Arthur was tempted to follow him to the bedroom. He knew Francis wouldn't refuse him. He decided against it and sat down instead. He waited for the other to come back.

_I'll be yours._

"So," Arthur heard Francis saying as he felt the other sit beside him, "you've come to wish me luck?"

"Isn't that what one does?" He answers with a question, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I guess but you're not usually," Francis pauses not wanting to make the other mad. "nice to me."

Arthur shrugs. "It is nice to see you settle down instead of flirting with anything that has a heartbeat."

The Englishman knows he's said the wrong thing. Not only had he probably hurt the other but also because his own heart felt the pain of the lies. Honestly, Arthur would rather see Francis continue his flirting than marry someone who wasn't himself.

_Yours. If only you wanted me to be. _

Arthur looks towards the other, who is already looking at him,and sees a smile that doesn't quite reach the Francis' eyes.

"I don't flirt that much!" The Frenchman says playfully. "Besides, it made people happy! You know, they like to feel attractive."

Arthur feels anger boil inside of him. He flirted because he wanted to make people happy? That was idiotic!

"Oh of course, because nothing makes you feel more attractive than getting blown a kiss from you."

Francis pouts. "You didn't like when I flirted with you?"

_Damn you. _

Arthur's heart starts racing, it's a good thing he's had much experience with this or else he would have already ruined his chance for the perfect moment to reveal his love. He gives the other a bored look. Francis takes this as uncaring.

"Well you're right. I won't be flirting with anyone anymore."

_You love her that much?_

"Are," Arthur pauses taking a breath, "you excited then?"

Francis looks away and this strangely gives Arthur hope.

"Of course I am."

"You should smile more then."

Francis turns towards Arthur and looks him in the eyes, smiling.

"I'm always smiling."

Arthur hopes. He has been around the other to know when he's faking a smile. There could only be one reason to his fake happiness. He didn't love his future wife. So then why was he getting married?

_Go ahead and give me hope. _

"Do you love her?" He quietly asks.

Francis stays silent before he sighs and closes his eyes. There's no need to lie.

"In a way."

"Are you not in love with her?"

Francis stands up and heads to the fireplace. He's turned away from the other.

"Her name's Alice. She reminds me of you and that's," he chuckles "that's what I love about her."

Arthur, who had been watching Francis, froze.

"You what?"

Francis stays silent and keeps his back towards the other.

Time seemed to have slowed down for Arthur. Francis had practically confessed that he loved Arthur! His mind told him it was too good to be true. His heart yelled this was the moment he had been waiting for.

_I love you. _

Arthur stood up

"Francis, I love you."

There he said it. His heart was racing in his chest, his legs were ready to run away from the sure rejection that his mind kept saying was bound to come but he forced himself to stay. There was no way he was going to leave without knowing if Francis' feelings were truly mutual. He saw Francis' back tense.

"Arthur," Francis started not bothering to turn around, "I'm sorry."

Arthur felt pain and everything became blurry from tears threatening to fall.

"D-Don't be sorry!" he laughed pathetically. "I just thought that you had a right to know and I had a right to tell you. I.." He stopped not really knowing what to say. Francis turned around to look at him when he paused and Arthur wiped his tears away. "I must be going then, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow and should get some rest."

Arthur had turned to leave when Francis spoke again.

"It's not that I don't feel the same," he starts pleadingly, begging for Arthur to believe him. "I really do feel the same, more than you could ever imagine!"

Arthur stopped at the other's words. His heart told him to believe while his mind told him he was being lied to. If Francis truly loved him then why was he getting married to another? He turned to face the other again, confusion showing on his face.

_Don't pity me._

"You're saying you love me?"

Francis could only stare with a look that told him yes but begged not to question it. Arthur ignored the latter.

"Then say it. Tell me you love me and then tell me _why_ you're marrying_ her_ if you love _me_." Arthur speaks with a harsh tone. He's never felt so lied to.

"I can't just leave her like that! I may feel like that towards you but it's too late!" Francis feels angry at himself and at Arthur for having wasted time. "You're acting like this is all my fault when you could have said something sooner!"

Arthur is taken aback by his words and feels his eyes fill up with tears again.

"I just never thought that.."

"That I would get married?"

"No, I just," he pauses as the tears start flowing from his eyes, "I just thought you'd always be with me."

There is silence and both men feel their hearts throb.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry." Francis says again as he walks over to the other and wipes his tears away.

Arthur would like to push him away, he would like to run away from him but he's enjoying the feeling of the other's hands. So instead of getting away from him, he wraps his arms around him. Francis is surprised at first but hugs him back tightly.

"You can't even say it back, can you?" Arthur cries. "You can't even say those simple words back to me."

"I can't do that. It would be like hurting her, I just can't do it."

Arthur pulls away a little and gives Francis a kiss on the cheek thinking that more would probably upset Francis.

"I wish I could have told you sooner. Would you...do you think things would have been different if I had?"

Francis gives him a sad smile, his own eyes wet with tears.

"I'm sure they would be."

Arthur pulls away completely.

_If I could turn back time,_

_"_Good luck on your marriage." Arthur turns to leave.

"Arthur, take care... I'll see you later?" He questions because he really wants to see the other but knowing Arthur he'll probably want to stay away from him.

Arthur reaches the front door and opens it.

"Maybe." He leaves.

Never turning back, he says goodbye to his love.

_would you stay with me forever?_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

This one shot is based off an RP my friend and I did a while back. The RP ended a lot differently and it had a happy ending.

But if you've read my other fics you know I like angst. Though I think this is the only one that ended on a sad note?

Don't know what to think of this one.

Reviews would be nice!  
>They do help me to get better after all!<p>

Please and thank you!


End file.
